Entre Rosas y Serpientes
by dreamhp
Summary: Encuentro cercano entre dos personajes que me apasionan... cerca de la biblioteca, entre rosas rojísimas y serpientes ; Mi PRIMER FIC por favor pasen a leerlo y comentenm q les parecio.Gracias!


Hello Lectores, les quiero dar la bienvenida a mi primer Fic... espero todos los tomatazos, digo... rewies que kieran ofrecerme con críticas, sean buenas o malas, xq todas son productivas no?? :)

Muchas gracias por pasar a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme... de corazón...

Adios!

* * *

Era una tarde rara para diciembre… hacia un día hermoso, soleado, y casi sin viento, aunque los terrenos de Hogwart, la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería, estuvieran cubiertos de una brillante nieve blanca. En la Sala Común de la Casa de las Serpientes, eran puros preparativos, los alumnos estaba preparándose para volver a casa por navidad, y él solamente podía pensar en lo q había pasado un par de tardes atrás…

Cómo él, un sangre limpia por generaciones, tratara...

En un momento que no pensó, nunca pensó que algo así… le sucedería… él era conciente que hacía surgir sentimientos en las personas, especialmente mujeres, que lo hacían sentir valioso, casi tan famoso como ese Potter. Por sus facciones delicadas, endurecidas solamente por su expresión, aquella que llevaba noche y día, enseñada y copiada desde su infancia por su padre. Por su cuerpo tallado, sus suaves y fuertes músculos obtenidos gracias al quiddtich, su espalda ancha y tersa piel blanca como la misma nieve. Si… las chicas de ese colegio, lo adoraban. Principalmente las de Slytherin su casa, ellas cayeron una a una, bajo las cortinas de su cama adoselada. De Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, solamente había deseado a las que podrían estar a su altura. Muchas decían que cuando se lo proponía era encantador. JA, pueden creerlo, de él, un sangre pura, de familia ancestral, encantador. Él tenía muy en claro cuál era su destino, su terrible y engorroso destino y no era precisamente ser encantador, además que su padre nunca se lo había enseñado, un Malfoy, decía, _obtiene lo que quiere, cuando quiere y sin pedir permiso_. A eso no le llamaría yo encantador…

Sus pensamientos divagaban mientras se le acercaba sigilosa como la gata que era Pansy Parkinson, "La" novia oficial. A veces pienso, si esta niña tiene algo mas que hacer en su vida que estar encima mío!

Intenta acercarse al blondo, pero éste ni siquiera siente sus caricias en la espalda, está concentrado en otra cosa, acababa de mandarle una lechuza a su padre informandole que iba a permanecer en Hogwarts estas vacaciones, tenía asuntos que atender, y que no quería ninguna distracción, por lo cuál no le dijera nada a Crabbe y Goyle sobre esto. A último momento se enterarían.

Siente unas manos rodeando su cintura y unos murmullos mal disimulados en su oído diciendo cosas que procuraban excitarlo, procuraban nada más según su opinión. Años hacía desde que esos labios dejaron de saciarlo, por eso buscaba calmar su sed en otras bocas, buscando algo que le diera la fuerza necesaria, algo que lo motivara, distinto a todo, pero solamente había malgastado su tiempo, nadie podía llenarlo, hacerlo sentir pleno, confiado… quererlo por ser algo mas que un Malfoy…

"Apartate!"- le digo para que saque esas pezuñas de mi túnica, algo que siempre hago, ya está acostumbrada a las humillaciones propinadas por mi. Me di media vuelta y salí de la sala común, comienzo a caminar por las oscuras mazamorras, hace frío ni siquiera recordé que estábamos en pleno invierno, mucho menos la hora que era, no me importaba, nadie me vería, estaba seguro. Deshice el camino andado antes de entrar a mi sala, venía de la biblioteca… lugar poco usual, pero a mi, McGonagall me había castigado, volvía de allí cuando una ráfaga de perfume floral dulzón invadió completamente mis sentidos, quede anulado, entonces fue cuando ella chocó conmigo, y yo estaba estático, no podía moverme, solamente vi q resbalaba junto a mi cuerpo, y caía, pero fui rápido, alcancé a atajarla cuando estaba por chocar contra el piso. Montones de libros y pergaminos volaron por el aire, pero fue un momento, en lo q todo esto, se cerró para nosotros en un circulo perfecto de armonía y silencio, donde nuestras miradas se encontraron, la suya, avellanas descansando en sus ojos, que le dan aire de princesa, enmarcados por las pestañas mas largas y curvas que en mi vida habré mirado, con aires de confusión y sorpresa, y la mía mirada de devoción hacia esa cara que hube amado desde la primera vez q pose mi vista en ella. Y… no me pude resistir, la fui acercando hasta mi al punto de oler esa exquisita fragancia dulzona que me tenía hipnotizado, mirando esos labios rosados, carnosos, medios entre abiertos, por la sorpresa, y cuando estuve a punto de cumplir el deseo que abrazaba mi corazón, el secreto que escondía mi alma, ella me propinó una bofetada… debo admitir mucho mas fuerte y embravecida que la anterior en tercer año, estaba furiosa, tenía la cara roja, y los ojos cristalizados, los labios fruncidos y gritó algo que marcó mi piel para siempre…

"Nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a mi Malfoy!"-

Me sentí abrumado, humillado como nunca en mi vida me había sentido… ni siquiera frente a mi padre.

Le hubiera contestado algo hiriente, si no estuviera tan herido en mi hombría; y no fui lo suficientemente rápido, y cuando reaccioné ella ya iba doblando la esquina seguida por sus materiales escolares.

Flash Back:

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la orilla del lago, hacía tanto que no se encontraba sola, sin nadie que la molestara como Ron, ni a Harry preocupado todo el tiempo, ni estar pensando todo el tiempo en las medidas de seguridad tomadas en el castillo por ese asesino de Black. Recostada sobre la Hierba descansaba con los ojos cerrados por el sol que la cegaba rizando uno de sus rebeldes cabellos… cuando sintió un peso arrojándose a su lado. El sol le cegaba de tal manera los ojos que era imposible que los abriera e intentara enfocar la silueta. Estaba por incorporarse cuando una voz congestionada le pidió por favor que no se moviera, que se quedara con los ojos cerrados. Obedeció porque la voz le resultaba tan familiar y reconfortante, sintió que la silueta se movia por primera vez desde que se había recostado. Una caricia tersa le recorrió la mejilla y bajó por ella hasta posarse y acariciar sus labios carnosos. El olor particular de la rosa inundó su olfato. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo e inexplicablemente se sintió bien, perfectamente bien. Y sintió como el aliento de su acompañante se acercaba a su pelo…

- Así de electrizante es su presencia para mi.-

Hermione trató de articular palabra pero un sonido ahogado se atragantó en su garganta para salir como un leve gemido de su boca. El acompañante se sintió en el cielo al verla tan tierna, vulnerable y con miedo seguramente, no pudo otra cosa que besarla. Sólo un roce de labios, de esos labios ansiados hace más de dos años, de esos labios que el imaginaba con sabor a fresas y no se equivocó porque ese gusto lo llenó por los segundos que su beso duró. Supo en ese momento que estaba perdido en ella…

Supo en ese momento que recibía su beso de un extraño, de un completo desconocido, y supo que fue mejor de lo que nunca podría haber esperado, tal vez fue por ser perfecto en el momento en que llegó como una recompensa por su empeño y bondad, como una calma para las torturas que se imponía al pretender solucionar todo, una leve brisa que la motivara a seguir adelante.

Y turbada por todos esos pensamientos, ni siquiera sintió cuando el tierno beso se rompió y sin saber si tarde o temprano se enderezó tratando de distinguir al joven que le había proporcionado tanta calma y seguridad a la vez… Simplemente encontró una rosa roja, rojísima en su falda y la hierba a su costado aplastada por el peso de otro cuerpo. Sus únicos testigos de lo que fue su **primer beso**, de lo que a partir de ese día se convirtió en su secreto y enigma al develar quién había sido.

Fin Flash Back.

Hermione iba caminando hacia su sala común, pero en realidad no pensaba en el camino sus pies la llevaban sola, su mente se había quedado estática en ese momento de acercamiento con Malfoy, su calor y su fragancia, por un momento estuvo por ceder ante lo que los ojos de él le rogaba que hiciera, y su corazón también, aunque le costara admitirlo, por Dios! HABÍA DESEADOO Y NECESITADO JUNTAR SUS LABIOS A ESE HOMBRE!!

Pero Por Dios! Es Malfoy, seguramente su único propósito era conquistarme para hacérmelo recordar toda la vida como el peor error que podría haber realizado o para dejarme caer a ultimo momento y regocijarse de mi estupidez…

El es vil y cruel y se encarga siempre de recordarme cuan inferior soy para él; pero es imposible no puedo negarlo, algo dentro de mi surgió con ese contacto, algo lejano pero tan cercano y conocido que hizo que su corazón se estremeciera de felicidad.

Oh no por favor! Será que acaso él…- Comenzó a razonar en voz alta Hermione en el cuadro de la dama gorda… lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al recordar ese incidente que rara vez se recuerda.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos como ventanas de su alma comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde había abandonado al Joven…

Miles de pensamientos ondeaban en su cabeza y daban vueltas hasta marearla de una manera tan sorpresiva y a la vez regocijante.

Al llegar al ahora vacío pasillo, una mezcla de decepción y angustia, la invadieron nuevamente lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Cómo había sido tan estúpida!

Cómo ignorar las miradas significativas del blondo siguiéndola a toda hora, molestándola aunque sea para entablar una conversación; Cómo olvidar la fragancia que le inundó los sentidos aquella tarde en el lago?

Y ahora era demasiado tarde… tal vez había cometido el error del que se arrepentiría siempre, pero apenas puso un pie en el corredor, una lluvia de rosas rojísimas comenzaron a aparecer y caer en forma de lluvia sobre ella, y marcando un camino.

Hermione tomó en sus manos una replica exacta de aquella rosa rojísima seca que conservaba en su libro de Historia de Hogwarts.

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas surcadas por las lágrimas recientemente derramadas y los ojos hechos agua, se dirigió a la puerta que señalaba su camino de flores, era un simple armario, a oscuras se encontraba, sólo cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, un lumos iluminó el lugar…

No esperaba que volvieras.- Sinceró el blondo apoyado contra una de las paredes y mirando un punto fijo en la pared opuesta.

- No podía hacer otra cosa ahora que se quién eres en realidad.- Replicó ella mirándolo intensamente sabiendo que había descubierto algo que nadie más que ella conocía. El lado sensible del Malfoy que aparentaba ser duro e impenetrable.

El siguió duro e inmóvil pero una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla más próxima a ella y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por esconderla…

Su mano se alzó y la absorbió antes de que le roce los labios y él sintió como la piel morena y suave de la joven estremecía su piel al contacto. Ella quitó rápidamente la mano por temor a lo que pudiera pasar, después de todo el seguía siendo un Malfoy.

Simplemente otra lágrima siguió a la anterior y así muchas más de un segundo a otro desconcentrando totalmente a Hermione que no sabía que hacer o decir; un impulso la mandó a su lado a recargarlo en su hombro y abrazarlo fuertemente, diciéndole cosas tiernas al oído como quien consuela a un niño pequeño cuando acaba de despertar de una pesadilla. Comenzó a relatarle así como un cuento, el encuentro que años atrás habían tenido, le confesó así que fue con él su primer beso, lo que sintió con ese contacto…

Mientras Draco escuchaba esto su respiración fue normalizándose y su corazón paró de sofocarlo… Simplemente en ese momento oyendo tantas cosas bonitas salir de su boca e ir dirigidas a él, simplemente pensó que tal vez todo podía salir bien para ambos…

Y sin esperar a escuchar las últimas palabras sobre su cuento, le besó, callando algo tan importante para Hermione como para fundirse en ese beso que lo significaba todo…

En su garganta se perdió

-"Y al que m hizo amarlo desde el primer momento en que lo ví…"-


End file.
